The Unification of Albion
by The-first-gun
Summary: a canon filler to show Sparrows ascension to queen of Albion with the assisstance of some old friends p.s sorry the first few chapters are a bit short they do get longer
1. The nightmare

Prologue : the nightmare.

Running, that's how it always began running through the woods towards his home. Oakvale was burning the legions of the shadow court draining the life from the town.

He hadn't wanted this. As he reached the edge of the wood he fell to his knees in the wheat field "WHY" he screamed his voice breaking with grief joining the howling chorus of death and despair. As his home was ravaged then the screaming reached a crescendo and above all the others one scream. One earth shattering cry. One final chord of a symphony of dark terrible murder reached him. Hers. Then silence. "_The silence_" he thought "_was worse than the screams_" he curled up in a little ball on the floor of field, before suddenly realising cold stagnant water was weeping from the ground, the trees suddenly twisted and died their leaves dissolving to corrupted slime joining the foul mixture that formed around him. Then weeds sprang from the ground tearing through the houses submerging the dead in dark twisted shapes.

Standing on dead legs he took 3 steps forward before tripping over and landing in a puddle of mud, blood and that ghastly stagnant grey water "_crawl_" his mind told him and he did. Grasping the dead roots and weeds he dragged himself over them the thorns bit at his gloves but he still continued. He came to the middle of the village, coated in oozing mud his hair a damp shaggy mess he found her cold dead body in the door way the roots pushing her down her neck utterly and totally broken.

Reaver opened his eyes and cursed. Every night. Every night the same nightmare from a mistake he had made over 300 years ago but still it kept coming a brutal assault to his sanity every night.

he stood up and promptly got dressed. Pulling on his trousers, before he put on his shirt however he walked over to the mirror and smiled. He was immaculate his hair, recently had turned coal black, was perfect. His eyes deep blue with flecks of green and a smirk he had perfected over all of his many centuries of existence so that it folded his genius, his skill and more importantly is incredible sexual prowess all in one. In the mirror you just could see the faint outline of his ribs however he was also muscular with long arms and legs and delicate fingers

the smell of sea water bought him back from his admiring of his perfect body. He quickly pulled on a shirt and a cravat before looking at his cape he decided he fancied a change and pulled out a long white silk coat with a most gorgeous midnight black balverine fur collar to complete his new look he decided upon a top hat and goggles. Much more befitting of the role he intended to take of a business man and political advisor.

His days as an active pirate were over in fact he decided with a sad thought that piracy itself was over its great captains long since slain only he remained "Reaver the last pirate" he mused "I like the sound of that". Stepping onto the deck of his most marvellous warship the Vengeance. He looked about the small coast facing him " Aaaaaaah Oakfield " he whispered " moor up my good hooligans we are now in the kingdom of Albion" with a dramatic flourish towards his crew "I shall be seeing you all as I have a rather urgent conversation to attend to enjoy yourselves you poor uneducated rapscallions tatty bye" he said walking down the gang plank as his ship came to the dock.


	2. The royal court

Chapter1: The Royal Court  
>Sparrow was annoyed. This much was obvious although she rarely spoke because of<br>an incident in her childhood that had led to the death of her sister and her  
>vocal chords being irreparably damaged by a fall she was still highly<br>expressive the reason for her annoyance was simple. This weedy little man  
>claimed to be her best hope as a general for the new royal Albion army. "<em>How could a man who served as an office boy<br>before joining a legal firm know anything about military combat?"_ She  
>thought. They were all the same of course there was an ex gladiator from the<br>west cliff crucible who couldn't tell the difference between east and west an  
>innkeeper from Rookridge said that he had held of bandits long enough to know<br>about a good scrap and this man from a legal partnership claiming to be the  
>back bone of her law enforcement in the court room.<p>

She slumped on the thrown and her crown felt heavy. None of these idiots would  
>do. She needed someone strong and clever as if by magic the very person she<br>needed right now walked in unannounced booting open the throne room and  
>squealing with delight as she saw her old friend. Sparrows eyes lit up at the<br>sight of her old friend

"Here I am I hear your after someone who knows how to fight" laughed  
>Hammer "Which is why I want to know why you have thought about these pen<br>pushing bastards as generals it just won't do"

Sparrow nodded with a wave she dismissed the "pen pushing bastards"  
>as Hammer called them she had found the woman for the job.<p> 


	3. Reaver arrives in Bowerstone

Reaver arrives in Bowerstone.

The walk had been both boring and annoying, thought Reaver unhappily; there were guard posts everywhere due to the new Albion army cracking down on all illegal activity. So progress had been slow but he was here now here at the heart of it all in the middle of Bowerstone market under the clock tower looking up at Bowerstone castle.

Once it had been castle Fairfax. But since he had killed Lucien depriving sparrow of her vengeance a fact she didn't seem to bothered about and left for Samarkand a queen had risen and now clearly hoped to unify Albion under her banner. he looked about the market square for a large abode of sorts and settled for one overlooking the road it was cheap by his standards a mere 10,000 gold and he moved in to the house "it would suffice for now" he thought. walking upstairs to the bath he cleaned himself up in warm water being so rich meant he had been able to buy a property not only with a bath but also hot running water thanks to a new steam system, using various pistons and other devices, which reminded him he had better find a man who understood these contraptions to help him start-up his business but he would do that later. In the meantime he had a queen to proposition.

Reaver arrived at lunch time Sparrow wasn't at all prepared for him " good afternoon your royal highness" he said as he walked in, noticing she was facing away from him he was given a most divine view of her backside in her tight breeches. "And a big hello to her majesty's most majestic majesty" sparrow spun round instantly regretting wearing a corset and tight breeches as Reaver's eyes glided across her figure she gave Reaver a look of mild annoyance. Reaver taking in the look gave her a wink and continued "Actually I have come to show you a little idea of mine" he said pulling out a knife from his coat. It was too small to be a sword and too long to be used as cutlery she looked at this thing confused before looking back at Reaver.

Reaver smirked and replied seductively "Aaah so her majesty prefers something longer does she bit more to get a grip on hmmm?" He said. Sparrow glared at him in return he gave her a wink and carried on talking. "Actually your majesty it's a bayonet. I couldn't help but notice the soldiers growing dependence on fire arms and I thought why not add something. I mean say some miscreant or other such nasty is getting too close for it to be constructive to shoot him" continued Reaver "Then why not add some sort of knife to stab at him with instead of drawing your sword".

Sparrow nodded swords although still frequently used were getting surpassed by the newer more reliable fire arms this bayonet she realised had potential. She nodded before proceeding to write down her wishes it was a small note that read simply

_Reaver is to get 20,000 gold and a factory for making his bayonets_

"Very well your majesty thank you for your time" he said purring softly "oh that reminds me" he said he through a small bag on the table

Sparrow gave the bag a look and went to open it

"Oh the bag itself is the present I thought you might want one I got it Samarkand for you"

Sparrow smiled at Reaver. Reaver took it to mean thank you and replied

"You're welcome now do you mind if I stay for lunch"


	4. The beginning of Reaver industries

The beginning of Reaver Industries.

Reaver awoke and looked to his left and right. _Blast_ he thought _there's no one there._ He cursed aloud it had been two weeks since his visit to Bowerstone castle and be had not seen or heard anything from the queen or her attendants. Today however he was going to receive the 20,000 gold investment from the treasury not that he really needed it. The bayonets had been made and troops were already being trained in their use, however he wanted to upgrade other things like the town house. The house itself was still boring and cold, nothing like his manor oh how he missed that place the warmth of the fire places in every room the view of the sea. He was awoken from his thoughts by someone entering the house.

Grabbing his pistol he silently stalked down stairs toward the source of the noise he leapt and rolled down the stairs finishing with his gun pointed at the intruders face, the intruder was Sparrow "I suggest you don't try to sneak up on me again moi surrie" Reaver chided playfully "now about that investment" Sparrow smiled and nodded and put a sack of 20,000 gold on the table Reaver smirked with mild delight "yes and your investment is to pay the work force and to help modernise my ship and also renovate this pathetic hell hole" the queen smiled.

She placed a small note on the table Reaver picked it up and began to read

_For the best chance of victory, attacking Bloodstone by land and sea, we will transport elite core, me, Hammer, you, Fang my dog through Wraithmarsh and Oakvale._

Reaver frowned slightly attacking bloodstone by foot didn't sound fun he continued reading

_Other 237 men, 65 horses and 11 cannons attack bloodstone by sea with the fleet. _

Reaver looked stunned at the massive assault planned by the queen recovering himself he smirked and said "I don't know your majesty all the areas to the south of Westcliff are dangerous then you have the slight problem of Wraithmarsh and my history with some of its less neighbourly occupants". This Reaver knew was bending the truth the shadow court would not directly intervene. However his presence may cause a large amount of activity in Wraithmarsh "And then the fact the bloodstone pirates will probably attack us before we are able to reach bloodstone" said Reaver. He looked at the queen this was not what he had come to expect he had expected her to arrive and then for her to throw her clothes off and let him take her then and there but apparently that wasn't going to happen today was about business "_another time maybe" _he thought.

It was then he went to buy drinks most particularly he thought some good vintage beers and wines and with that he left his town house and went to the Cow and Corset. The walk was short he merely lived down the road on his walk he was bumped into by a young child the child staggered Reaver ignored the fact and kept walking briefly checking to insure his coin purse remained in his pocket. It wasn't. looking back Reaver noted that the boy was still walking "well-done there" Reaver thought pick pocket the target then keep walking as if nothing has changed. However Reaver nearly laughed out loud as he noticed the boy was proceeding to weigh the coin purse in his hand in clear view of the victim notably relaxed Reaver walked toward the boy who was still engrossed by the weight of his find, so engrossed that he didn't notice Reaver approaching until the poor lad felt a vice like grip on the back of his neck before being dragged into the nearby alley.

Reaver threw the boy in front of him the child swung round clearly planning to defend himself this notion left him when he saw that a pistol was aimed in a relaxed way by an equally relaxed man at his face the boy who could not have been more than 7 or 8 was not quite as relaxed there was an audible click as Reaver drew back the hammer of the pistol eyes blazing with murderous intent Reaver began his questioning of the boy.

"Who are you and why do you choose so foolishly to steal from me?" he enquired in a calm almost friendly tone the finger on the trigger however remained poised to fire.

The boy replied in absolute terror "Please sir my name is Bawwy Hatch sir my pawents are dead I need money to live"

Reaver grinned the boy has such a beautiful speech impediment he thought and that gorgeous ginger mop-head is so very adorable, lowering the gun Reaver grabbed his coin purse from the boy before telling him quite sternly "Consider yourself employed by me your new master my name is Reaver and you shall be taught to do all things associated with butlery you think you can handle all that?"

The boy replied immediately "of course master Weavah I gweatly look forward to serving you" he had heard stories of the great pirate king known as Reaver and the thought of serving him filled him with joy.

"Good" said Reaver "your first task is to accompany me to the cow and corset"

And so they set of back down the lane into the square where they entered the cow and corset.

Reaver looked about the place it was mediocre at best compared to his standards however all evidence pointed that it did good business with the simple city folk. He looked about and spotted an empty table beside the door in the corner of the room him and his new man-servant "no" Reaver corrected himself "serving boy and sat down. He handed Barry a small coin purse and a note "give those to the landlord would you there's a good lad" the boy ran off into the crowd Reaver spotted him again at the bar giving the landlord the note and the money he nodded and gave orders to two men behind the bar who left carrying to several crates of various bottled beverages and a set of drinking glasses Barry he noticed left with them Reaver glanced around he would require people to work in his factories to manufacture the bayonet that was why he was here he was waiting for one of the latest inventions fresh from the works of doctor Montague Hume's public information column although Hume's himself had little to do with it since he and all his workers had disappeared under mysterious circumstances late one night in the new industrial sector they had designed 2 things firstly the "short range wireless speaker system" and "the Queens voice" the man responsible for the delivery of the last item Reaver knew would walk in anytime now.

He was right. A man walked in his uniform was that of one of Hume's employees Reaver approached him " hello do you mind awfully if I have a word it's about the next edition of the queens voice I should like an advert placed in their for people willing to work in the Reaver industries factory of war goods and apparatuses" Reaver knew that the factory name would not be printed however he also knew that everyone in Bowerstone would read this and since Faraday whom he realised was soon to be his largest competition as an industry only employed 50 people with the rest done by small independent branches half of Bowerstone would apply for the job and he would happily take them.

Next to procure some valuable resources from new competition. Scrawling out a quick note he placed it in the hand of the man along with 20 gold "be a darling and take that to the delightful Ernest Faraday si'l vous plait?"


End file.
